Harry Potter and The Troll
by KingVegeto
Summary: TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Be aware that there is a troll and plagiarist using the penname Arnie1702. This account has been leaving various reviews on several stories on this site claiming to be an admin. That is a blatant lie and an attempt to slander people who have called him out for his plagiarism. Now he's calling himself Ban Cyberbullying. Now his new name is Doom Marine 45. Oh, boy what a story he's posted. If you look at his reviews, he's TALKING to himself. Any story appearing under the Arnie1702 account will have been plagiarized.**

 **Arnie1702/Ban Cyberbullying/Doom Marine 45/FFN Visionary/Batman of FFN**

Link: u/10771393/

Previously banned under the PenNames:

 **UchihaMadara1998:**

Link: u/10758669/

 **Dissenter 5**

Link: u/10752591/Dissenter-5

 **APierre**

Link: u/10739689/

 **gambon**

Link: u/10743486/

 **peter wain**

Link: u/10747572/peter-wain

 **kylez changed name to Juventus FC. Now Salah Egyptian King. Now it's I Hate Albus Dumbledore. Now it's Vin Diesel Fan. Now it's Autistic and abused so leaving. Now its Mega Reptile is after me.**

Link: u/6798516/kylez

 **kevind changed name to Arsenal131. Now Jennifer Lawrence I Love You. Now it's I hate this world. Now it's Reptilian conspiracy.**

Link: u/6807957/kevind

 **MasterofDeath1 changed name to Tottenham Hotspur FC. Now changed to Jennifer is my dream girl. Now it's Tom Cruise 131. Now it's A innocent nice guy. Now it's Shape shifting Reptiles.**

Link: u/6798357/

 **Rock131 is now Kroenke. Changed name to Republic Chet. Now Herman Granger. Now Arnie The Motherfuckers. Changed to RealMadrid24. Now changed Wenger biigest fraud ever. Now it's Marry me Gal Gadot. Now it's John Wick 1. Now it's World has wronged me . Changed to Alien Abduction Aftereffect.**

Link: u/5076880/

 **aaronk has changed name to AmericanSoldier1. It is now Arnierisacuntfucker. It is now Paris Saint Germain. Now it's I Love Gal Gadot. Now it's** **Trent Alexander-Arnold. Now it's World is unfair. The Luther King.**

Link: u/5118926/AmericanSoldier1

 **AmericanSon1 changed name to Jimbacas. Now megamattisacunt. It is now Megacunt is an Asshole. Changed to Barcelona13. Now it's Wenger Destroyed Arsenal. Now it's Sssdfg. Now it's Marry me Jennifer Lawrence. Now it's** **Roberto Firmino. Now it's clean FFN. FFN Reformer. And now it's JK Rowling's Son.**

Link: u/10605814/AmericanSon1

 **Cell568 is now frostfire93. Now it's Marc Wimot. Changed name to CallmeMattrix. Changed name to Wenger Is Gone. Now changed to Republic Prostitute. Now changed to BayernMunchen. Now it's Jurgen Klopp Army. Now it's I Wank To Gal Gadot. Now it's Keanu Reeves 1. Now it's Bullied23. Now it's** **Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin.**

Link: u/4561340/

 **Pedro Peter is now NoOneInteresting1. Changed name to Match the Slewfoot. Now KingVeget. Now changed to Liverpool14. Now it's Thanks for nothing Arsene. Now it's Ddhjkmnhf. Now it's I Wank To Jennifer Lawrence. Now it's John Cena 1. Now it's Pissed off deserved better. Now it's heil fuhrer.**

Link: u/5695504/

 **Go Go Harry is now Los Angeles Boy. Changed name to Arnie1702. Changed name to Mo Salah. Now Machbthe motherfucker. Now changed to ManchesterUnited1. Now it's I Marry Jennifer Lawrence. Now it's California131. And now it's I deserved better I hate life. Now it's Illuminiati ritual gone wrong.**

Link: u/4894364/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NUTS, Don't own Harry Potter**

 **Well, how about that...the troll is back to his plagiarizing ways! As if he didn't plagiarize the TAPIR and CU stories already...the troll has two new sock puppet accounts. And; yes, the stories are plagiarized.**

 **MinisterofMagic1/LiazardLaugh**

Link: u/10774913/

 **chelseyb**

"Don't accuse me of plagiarism""...LOLOLOLOLOLOL. A REAL writer wouldn't need that in their profile. This is also an imposter account. Oh, why did you announce yourself to Arnie1701 by spamming his story? And with the same language used in Batman of FFN's fake rants? You complain about cyberbullying...yet...you act like one. A REAL writer would never send death threats to another person.

Link: u/10778746/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Clearly, the Legion of Arnie has rattled this troll's brain! He is AGAIN attempting to slander our glorious and righteous leader by posting this:

"The stories on this profile was stolen by a troll and plagiarizer known as Arnie1701. If you get a PM claiming I copied someone's work, block them and PM me. And report the troll to the admins."

He even plagiarized that BS from Arnie1701's profile. This slander against our leader Arnie1701 can be found on these accounts:

George Clooney

Link: u/10781883/

Harrison Ford 1

Link: u/10774913/

Love Nicolas Cage

Link: u/10778746/

These accounts belong to this troll

NotMegamatt

Link: u/10771393/

AVENGE THE SLANDER AGAINST OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!

 _ **WE ARE THE LEGION OF ARNIE**_


End file.
